A New Beginning
by Darkflame227
Summary: Post Inheritance... Do Not Read any further unless you have read all 4 of Christopher Paolini's books.  You have been warned.  Eragon has just left in the elf ship and this story starts just as they find a spot to live...  T, just in case.
1. Finding a New Home

_I have gone and edited the first chapter, i don't recommend reading onward as it will change at a later date_

* * *

><p>Eragon looked up at the ceiling of his room in the <em>Talita<em>, wondering what was to become of them. They had been sailing away from their friends and loved ones for two weeks now. All they passed were small uninhabited islands. Though because the way they were maneuvering they had only gone about a three day journey from Alagaesia.

Eragon lightly brushed Saphira's mind and finding her still asleep decided not to wake her. He instead decided to contact his cousin for he sorely missed speaking to him and needed someone to speak to cheer him about losing his friends and family.

Eragon stood up for his bed and looked around his room; it had a writing desk with two mirrors on it in the corner and a dresser on the opposite wall. Though he was not sure if it could be called a wall for the ship was sung from a multitude of trees and all one form.

He walked over and looked at the mirrors; one was a normal mirror and portrayed his reflection. The other however was cloudy and you could not see into it well. Pulling a light blue tunic over his head he placed his hand on the cloudy mirror and spoke "Roran". The mirror went completely blank. Eragon then took a few moments to tidy his room for the day.

He had enchanted five other mirrors to be connected to this one. All he had to do was place his hand on the mirror and say their name, or vice versa, and it would go blank until the other person placed their hand on the mirror, in case someone wasn't in the position to speak to someone else.

Just as he was about to give and go awake Saphira the mirror started to grow brighter and he saw his cousins face.

"Roran! How you been?"

"Good, what have you been up to?"

"Just sitting her waiting for us to find land, what have you been doing?"

"Well I have started to rebuild our old home." Eragon sobered up immediately, "How long is it going to take?"

"On my own, a month maybe more."

"Have the other villagers arrived yet?"

"Yeah, just yesterday in fact, it was discouraging to have to walk into town and see all of our hard work over the years destroyed, and having to start all over again."

"And how was your flight back to Ellesmera?"

"Quiet, your friend Arya was most quiet."

They talked about a few less important things until Eragon ended the connection. Feeling the opposite of what he wanted to after speaking to Roran, he placed the mirror back next to the other and walked up to the deck.

As he reached the deck he saw Saphira awakening. /Do you want to go see if we can find somewhere safe to live/

_There isn't much else to do, allow me to eat first though,_

Eragon walked below deck and retrieved two deer carcasses, he remembered the elves were appalled when they first saw him carrying them unto the ship, until they learned it was for Saphira.

He noticed that when he gave the deer to her Blodhgarm, who was managing the tiller, turned away slightly so he would see.

After Saphira finished eating he walked up to Blodhgarm he said, "Atra esterní o-"

"There is no need for formalities; we will be around each other for a long time."

"Very well Shadeslayer what do you require?" replied Blodhgarm.

"Saphira and I are going to fly to see If we can find a location to live."

"Very well, contact me upon arrival of any destination you find."

"I will" Eragon replied

For convince and saving space, Saphira had worn her saddle since getting on the boat.

He got in the saddle and Saphira began to fly. They flew in silence both their minds connected thinking of what they lost when they left Alagaesia.

They flew for most of the day and just as the sun was setting and they were about to turn back they spotted a smudge on the horizon.

Excited they might have found something Saphira flew faster and in a few minutes they found an island about the size of the Hadarac Desert.

It was covered with miles of green forest with five huge mountain peaks surrounding a lake the size of Lake Leona. It was perfect with just to the east of the mountains was a plain, where they could build a city and deer bounded though the forest.

Eragon and Saphira looked at the island and thought in unison _we just found our new home._

* * *

><p><em>Review and give suggestions, the rest of the story will change later.<em>


	2. The Beginning

**Thanks for reviews and suggestions, I will try to update regularly. **

* * *

><p>They spent the next couple of days exploring the island, for they didn't want to find that after the dragons started hatching there was a factor that they didn't consider.<p>

Eragon and Saphira mostly flew over the island, and Saphira even found a large cavern in the largest of the mountains, which they found a magma field. That meant the mountain is actually a dormant volcano. Since there was a source of warmth, it would be the perfect place to keep the dragons in their eggs comfortable and hid the signatures of the Eldunarí.

Eragon followed the rivers and was surprised when they all meet in a cavern under the smaller mountain, not unlike the one in the larger mountain. A single river ran from the lake underground and to the sea. The water was fresh as it from snow melt of the mountains.

The more they explored, the more they found it suitable to live on, stone for the homes of the elves, enough prey for a large amount of dragons, space for the dragons to live, and a protection from the sea from the rocks. Blodhgram and the other elves had used magic to clear a specific path, so other ships wouldn't find it easy to get here.

Everyday Eragon consulted with the Eldunarí for their input. After nearly two weeks it was decided that this island was to be their home. They decided to name it Burthro abr Skulblaka.

_We have decided it's time to begin the rebirth of the dragons _said Umaroth.

This surprised everyone even Eragon, for the Eldunarí had never mentioned weather it was time to allow the dragons to hatch.

So, the next day the elves started to build permanent structures, while Eragon and Saphira went to the cavern in the center of the mountain and opened the dimensional rift and released Cuaroc the guardian and all of the Eldunarí and dragon eggs.

Cuaroc started to dig alcoves in the walls like in the vault of souls for the Eldunarí to rest in. , and spots for the eggs to rest.

_Eragon, return in a few days time and help the elves, while we prepare the chamber, _thought Umaroth.

This surprised Eragon but he left to help the elves. The plan for the housing was three elves would live in each building. They arranged the seven buildings in a circle. For the time being they only laid the foundations, for they wanted to finish planning the rest of the buildings first. For, lodgings for the riders, they planned 10 buildings surrounding the seven homes of the elves, and if necessary they would expand and add more rings to the circle.

Lastly they planned to build a tower in the very center of the circle for a library. It would stand 200 ft. tall and be filled with reading rooms and book selves.

After the plans for all the buildings had been finalized, Eragon returned to the cavern under the mountain, to start raising the dragons.

_Eragon, you must release the spells of binding that we have placed to keep the wild dragons in their eggs _said Umaroth.

Eragon spoke the Word and the spells of binding were released from the eggs.

A second passed and a purple dragon egg that Eragon was standing by began to shake.

* * *

><p>Burthro abr Skulblaka - Birth of Dragons<p>

_Here's the second chapter I have anther done and will properly update again in about 10 minutes. Review and give suggestions please!_


	3. Rebirth of the Dragons

**As I said would here is another update a few minutes later.**

* * *

><p>Eragon backed up from the egg in surprise, he hadn't expected it hatch so soon. He learned from the Eldunarí were expecting that even more would hatch before the hour was up<p>

Saphira walked over to it and sniffed it, _it won't hatch for two more hours._

_Then we wait._

As they waited three more eggs began shake as well. Then Umaroth said W_e should replace some of the spells, we aren't prepared to raise one-hundred and fifty dragons._

So, when eight eggs had begun to hatch, he replaced the spells on the other eggs, that kept them in their eggs, and allowed the rest of the eggs to hatch normally. After the spells were set, Saphira left to catch deer for the new dragons to eat. The eggs were gold, brown, blue, green, red, silver, and black.

After half an hour went by Saphira returned with three bucks and sat down to wait, watching the eggs. Eragon watched and waited as the eggs wobbled and shook, and after an hour had passed, the purple egg gave a large squeak and cracked. He could see the miniature dragon inside, and watched as the dragon punched the shell with its head.

The egg broke with a loud crack!

The dragon, female the Eldunarí assured me, tumbled out of her egg and gave a loud squeak, and Eragon reached out with his mind upwards the young dragon.

It was filled with curiosity of the world it was born in and an underlying feeling of hunger. The hatchlings mind felt different then Saphira's, it had more of a, this is what I want and I'm going to get it attitude. Saphira pushed the carcass of one of the deer upwards the hatchling and she ate ravenously. From the Eldunarí he learned that wild dragons don't assume names, and that all dragons look different to a dragon. It was common for a dragon to be named by a two-leg race for identification. _Wow, two-leg, I like your having an influence on me, Saphira._

_As it should be, _Saphira replied smugly to Eragon while still watching the young dragon.

And long into the night all that could be heard was squawks and squeaks of the dragon hatchlings as they hatched and explored this new world, and the amused laughs of Eragon and Saphira, bumped into each other and fought between themselves.

* * *

><p><em>From now one I am going to try to make the chapters longer. I couldn't find anything to do add to this chapter...so<em>


	4. After he's Gone

**Here's a new chapter. Decided to do other POV's.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the books or characters, or anything really.**

* * *

><p>**Roran POV** (immediately after the end of Inheritance)<p>

As I saw the boat sail away a fell to my knees and let out a cry of pure anguish. My cous- no, my brother has left. He has left and is never coming back. I will never see him again.

I let all of that out in my scream. As the ship sailed away, I saw Fírnen fly down and snatch a figure from the boat and fly towards him.

He saw no more as tears blurred my vision. Roran felt the ground tremble as Fírnen landed and heard "Climb on Roran we will leave now." It was said without such little emotion, he looked at her face and saw... Nothing. There was no emotion. Only in her eyes. They held pain, more than Roran had ever seen.

Having never seen Arya show any emotion before it surprised him, he knew that her pain is ten times what he can see.

Roran climbed on Fírnen and didn't even notice when Fírnen took off and flew towards Ellesmera and his wife, so captured in his grief.

**Arya POV**

As Arya walked on the ship arm in arm with Eragon nothing ever felt as right as to her in that one moment than any other she had experienced.

But, leaving him had been 100 times worse. She had just wanted to accept his offer to go with them immediately, but she could not.  
><em>The needs of many out need the needs of one<em>Arya thought to Fírnen.

_But many could do what you do, you don't want to admit that you love him, and you are so afraid of what others will think of your decision you won't make the choice_ you _want_Fírnen thought in his deep voice.

_I fear Fírnen, that I have just made the worst decision of my life,_Arya thought.

**Nasuada**

Nasuada looked into the scurrying mirror and said farewell to Orik as the spell faded.

She had just learned that Eragon and Saphira had just left Alagaesia and were headed east, to the land unknown.

She began to tear up at the fact that one of her dearest friends and most loyal subjects has left and gone far beyond where she will ever travel.

With that Nasuada, began to prepare to receive King Orrin in a royal audience about the transfer of land from the Empire to Surda with a heavy heart.

**Roran POV**

As Roran hopped of Fírnen, he was immediately crushed by a hug from his wife Katrina. "Roran!" she exclaimed.

"Katrina!" he replied back and kissed her on the forehead. Then he choked back a sob and said, "he's gone."

"I know, it's going to be alright," she replied. Standing there in her arms, Roran knew everything would.

** Nasuada POV**

As Nasuada left the meeting with King Orrin she thought of to her surprise Murtagh. She had felt something for him while being Galbatorix's prisoner. Then she knew that she loved Murtagh and she wished he would come back, just so she could tell him.

**Arya POV**

As we landed and Roran went and hugged his wife, Arya felt a feeling she couldn't recognize. Then she realized what it was. Jealousy. She Arya, queen of the elves, and dragon rider was jealous of a common human. But then she realized she was jealous that he had someone he loved and she loved him back.

Arya had a man that loved her, and now did she finally saw that she truly loved Eragon as much as he did her. And she blew her one chance to be with the one she loved, and she knew she would fix her mistake at the first chance she got.

If she got one.

* * *

><p><em>There won't be any other of Roran or Nasuada POV, because at one point I'm going to make two stories parallel to this one including those POV's. Decided no natives in this story, at least not now.<em>


	5. Time with the Dragons

**This about 6 months after chapter 3, still looking for suggestions!**

**And to resto848484: think about fire-breathing dragons and wooden structures...**

* * *

><p>**Eragon POV**<p>

Eragon watched as an orange streak flashed by him. He could not name who it was, for Instead of naming the dragons, him and the elves taught them to speak the ancient language, the language of humans, and Saphira taught them the language of the wild dragons of old, which is their most used language.

Eragon and the twenty other elves had yet to learn the language of the wild dragon, for it consisted of sharing images, and applied messages. For instance an image of a rock could mean, well a rock, or it could symbolize strength and power.

So, the dragons spoke with the ancient language when talking with the elves and skulblaka hugin when amongst themselves or speaking to Saphira.

So, over the months they fell into a routine, Saphira taught The dragons of their heritage, while the elves and Eragon worked on restoring the shattered minds of the Eldunarí that were in Galbatorix's possession and building stone housing, for themselves and any riders who came to be trained.

Eragon was pulled from his as an orange dragon landed next to him. _Did you see that move ebrithil_the orange dragon said who's deep voice was filled with excitement.

_Yes it was very nicely done!_Eragon thought back. He had done a barrel roll while doing a loop to fly under the ridge Eragon was standing on.

In dragon speech a dragons name is a series of images that represent them. The orange dragon's is a sapling for youth, as he's the second youngest, and mouse, for he finds his way in the middle of everything.

And now to Eragon this was one of the greatest mysteries he had discovered, all of the dragons called him ebrithil. No matter how many times he told them not to.

Eragon thought about this as he watched the nearly thirty dragons fly and play in the valley. As when the dragons were younger, they still fought over petty things and ran into each frequently.

Even now he watched the pimple dragon and a white dragon who took on the name Bid'daum, in honor of the first dragon in the order of the riders. In skulblaka hugin the purple dragon is represent by a weathered tree in the forest for age, being the eldest, the time at sunset when the sky is purple, for her color, and the lava of the new vault of souls for her fiery temper, which Bid'daum had just released.

As a fight began to erupt between them and Eragon was about to call for them to break it up, the purple dragon shoot a white fire from her jaws. Eragon didn't know who was more surprised; Bid'daum or the purple dragon, for it was the first time any of them had begun breathing fire.

As it was she nearly fell out of the sky in shock of herself, and was about to use her new ability to drive Bid'daum off.

I was about to call for them to calm down when Bid'daum flew away in a hurry.

Watching the dragons play and hunt made him think of someone he had thought of a lot in the past months. Arya. At first it was, Arya would enjoy watching this or doing that, until it hurt to think her very name.

He thought of the beauty of the majestic lake in the valley between the mountains Ary-  
>, No! Why could he stop thinking about her!<p>

Then Saphira flew over and landed beside him.

_I have some big news that I only found out about today._Saphira said her voice thick with excitement.

_What got you so exited Saphira_he asked. Eragon wondered where Saphira had been, for he had not seen her since early this morning, when she flew to her cave at the top of skulblaka fells. And then she said the thing I least expected in the entire world.

_I just laid the eggs of Firnen and I._

* * *

><p><em>skulblaka hugin - dragon thought<em>  
><em>ebrithil - master<em>  
><em>skulblaka fells – dragon mountain<em>

_Well... I think I'm going to instead of continuing let you dwell on that for a day or two (no more than three) and make my first three chapters a little longer and more interesting. (Not changing the basic idea) Review with any suggestions. Also I need some names for dragons and elves, just names, age, color, and gender. Thanks! (I fix the east, west thing, so stop complaining about it!)_


	6. The New Rider

**Sorry it took so long, if you've been following the story i recommend rereading, because i rewrote the beginning.**

* * *

><p>e<p>

**Arya POV**

Arya was sitting in her bedroom when there was a knock at the door. "Enter"

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya Drottning" Said the messenger at the door.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," Arya replied.

"Un du evarínya ono varda."

"What is it you need of me" She asked.

"A dragon and dwarf rider has landed here!" the messenger replied.

Arya never replied as she jumped up and rushed out the door and jumped on Firnen, who had been listening the whole time though her.

They climbed over the trees and flew to the clearing of the Menoa tree. When Firnen landed, they saw a brown dragon with a small figure sitting in the base of his neck.

Arya got out of the saddle and went to greet the pair.

**Hrothgar the second**

Hrothgar was nervous.

No one was supposed to know he was alive. He was King Hrothgar's son.

After he was born Hrothgar, had hidden him away, giving him to an adopted family to keep him safe. And when his father died, he hadn't know what to do. Then Miremel had hatched for him. She had changed his life forever.

All this went through his head as he watched the elf queen approach.

"I'm Arya Drottning, and lead rider in Alagaesia."

"I am Hrothgar the second, son of King Hrothgar". Arya looked at him in surprise when she heard that.

"I was not aware Hrothgar had a son"

"Not many are."

"And who are you," she said speaking to Miremel.

_I am Miremel_she said with a light musical voice.

_I am honored to meet both of you_Firnen said.

"Now we must talk of your training" Arya said.

_Will you be the one to train us?_asked Miremel.

"No," Arya said shaking her head. "You will be trained by Eragon shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskular"

_I thought they left Alagaesia behind and traveled east, did they not?_

_They have, you will journey to the new home they have found for the race of the dragons_replied Firnen.

"When do we leave?" Hrothgar asked.

"As soon as we contact Eragon."

**Arya POV**

As Arya walked to her home with Hrothgar and Miremel following, she told Firnen _I was not aware Hrothgar had a son._

_Well life is full of surprises_came his reply.

Arya walked inside her tree home grabbed the mirror Eragon gave her and walked back out. Placing the mirror on the ground and kneeling besides it she spoke the spell for scrying.

An image of an empty cave greeted her and then she saw Blodhgarm walk into view.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya Drottning," said Blodhgarm.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," Arya replied.

"Un du evarínya ono varda."

"Greetings Blodhgarm, may I speak with Eragon please."

"I am sorry Drottning, but he is other wises unavailable, although I can him a message immediately."

"Thank you, tell him the brown dragon egg has hatched for a dwarf, and that him and his dragon are ready to come for training"

"Eragon says he already told 5 elves to go and pick them up and bring them here," Blodhgarm replied.

"When do they need to be ready to leave?"

"Be at Hedarth in three days' time, and they will be there waiting"

* * *

><p><em>It is done.<em>


End file.
